


Through the Falls

by MsKailyM



Series: Universal Travels [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And maybe Mabel/Pacifica later on, Cuz they cute, Dimensional Travel, F/F, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, I love gravity falls too, I love my ocs, It may contain smut, M/M, Multi, Post-Gravity Falls, Pre-Gravity Falls, Veronica and William are adorable, ill add more tags as I go, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKailyM/pseuds/MsKailyM
Summary: When a young couple, who have no business tinkering with scientific devices and quantum mechanics, create a machine that can travel the universes, they decided to test it out with the cartoon show Gravity Falls.Fabricating a little reality for themselves inside the Gravity Falls Universe seemed easy enough, but it quickly gets out of hand when a certain dream demon manages to get ahold of their unique information. Luckily, he only ends up knowing a tiny portion of the true equation. Will the young couple be able to help defeat the infamous demon Bill Cipher, or will Weirdmageddon come to fruition?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I know some of you have maybe read my Undertale fic, and I will definitely be updating that as soon as I can. I'm in a little bit of a writer's block, but I am not abandoning that story. 
> 
> Welcome to my wonderful creation to add to the Gravity Falls fandom. I love this show so much, and I'll have to actually rewatch it all to remember everything.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story, as I've had fun tinkering with the idea in my head.

"I think....I think it's finally going to be able to work this time," the woman looked up at the man beside her. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she fidgeted on her seat, holding papers with calculations and equations and sketches. 

He looked at her and smiled fondly, leaning down and kissing her forehead. 

"My love, if this works, we could do wonders. We've only been working on it for ten years," he chuckled and sat beside her, this wonderful woman that he'd married only fifteen years prior.

"I really think that it'll work this time, and I think we will be able to test it out ourselves. I don't think sending Scraps back would be a good idea. He is still a little messed up from the last time. BUT, this should work," she told him with a heavy sigh. "If we can program it the way we need to, we can at least try and test it out for a week or so. Just to see..." she fidgeted in her seat again, glancing over at all the mess on her and her husband's desks. 

There were opened books on quantum theory and quantum mechanics, papers strewn about with various equations regarding the time continuum, astrology, and theories about vortexes and worm holes in space. All of this work just to make a machine capable of interdimensional and interuniversal travel. 

The man sighed and threaded his fingers through his wife's, and he kissed the top of her hand gently. "This will work. I know it will. And we will only go to one place to make sure everything is working properly. Do you think Gravity Falls would be stable enough?" He asked her, turning her to face him.

"Yeah, I think Gravity Falls is the perfect place to start. If something happens and we get trapped there, it's not a bad place to set up shop. How long should we go for? Until Bill Cipher is defeated? It would only be a few months," she wondered, scooting a little closer to her husband.

He grinned and nodded excitedly. They had both watched the cartoon numerous times, and had figured that it would be the safest place to initiate their testing of the machine they'd created. 

"William, should we make ourselves immortal like we planned? I think it would be imperative if we plan on helping them take down Cipher," the woman suggested, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose yet again. 

William thought for a moment, and then nodded again. "It would be the safest course of action. And I think we should probably figure out who we are going to be known as there and what our story will be. And we will have to go to Gravity Falls quite a bit before the Pines twins to make sure their entrance isn't downplayed by our own."

The woman nodded in acknowledgement and scooted back in her chair, standing and walking out of the room. She returned only minutes later with a laptop in her hands as she sat back down and scooted into her desk. She moved a few stacks of papers out of the way and she placed her laptop down on the desk, quickly opening up a new document in Word, and typing out character biographies for her and her husband. 

They would be known as Veronica and William Speare, a quaint couple only 25 years of age in looks, 1,345 years old for Veronica and 1,344 years old for William, respectively. They'd lived all over the world hunting supernatural beings for much of their lives after they'd been turned into immortals, and they'd only recently decided to move to Gravity Falls in Oregon, as they'd heard rumblings of very strange, possibly supernatural, occurences. They moved to a nice, five bedroom house in Gravity Falls in early spring of the same year that Mable and Dipper Pines first visited their Grunkle Stan at the Mystery Shack for summer vacation. 

Veronica and William Speare, the characters that the real Veronica and William created for their trip to the Gravity Falls Universe, were immortal and were unable to be possessed by anything. When they became immortal, it was due to a god they'd worshipped who had given them the task of bringing down all of the "unworthy" supernatural beings of the world. This task is one they'd upheld for all of their lives and they didn't mind one bit. As long as the evil was gone, the world was an infinitely better place for it. 

Veronica turned to her husband as she finished up the biographies for their characters. "Do you like them, love? I figured that these would be decent enough and we can figure things out as we go."

William nodded as he kissed his wife's forehead again. "Of course my dear. I very much enjoy these biographies of us. We need to make sure that we can remember this universe though, so we won't be stuck living in a world that isn't ours," he mumbled as he moved his lips from her forehead to her hair. 

Veronica gave her husband a quaint smile as she chuckled. "Of course, love. I will make sure it's possible for us to recall this universe. We may need to exit the machine sooner than we planned, though I don't know why we would," she said as she saved the document and closed her laptop. She swivelled in her seat to face her husband and clasped his larger hands in her smaller ones. Their wedding bands glistened in the sunlight that poured through the window. 

"Are you ready for our adventure?"

"Absolutely."


	2. Moving Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and William move to a small town in Oregon. They have an interesting time and and they learn quite a bit about the locals. How will it all turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to preface, Veronica and William have already entered the machine, and they've made it so that their characters have no idea that they're characters in a cartoon. I may make it so they know eventually, but idk. Well, enjoy!!
> 
> (P.S. sorry for being so late! Ahhh!)

Veronica and William Speare had been alive for so long, they had lost count on how many times they had actually moved. However, they always remembered the big moves, and this was one that they'd never forget, no matter how long it had been. 

Moving to Gravity Falls was a choice they both made when Isis, the Egyptian goddess who had given them immortality for their devoted worship, had told them she worried over the innocent that dwelled within a small town in Oregon. She'd told Veronica that she could feel a demonic presence lurking in the quiet town, that was going to target two young children. Isis was unable to describe much more, but she wished the two immortal hunters luck in their mission, and vanished. 

Veronica had immediately related what Isis had told her to her husband, and they agreed to look for a nice little home to set up shop in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls. 

They were lucky enough to find a nice five bedroom home to call their own. Lord knew they had more than enough money to pay for it outright. Once they got all the paperwork done and all the money sent off, they set to work on packing everything they could. Which wasn't a whole lot, since they always got new furniture for their houses whenever they moved. They never sold any of their houses, instead wanting to keep them should they need to travel somewhere they had been previously. It was much easier of a time for them in not having to find a place to stay. 

Once they packed their belongings, they set off in their car to the small town, using the time in the car as a time to research the town and get to know it's history. 

There wasn't much to learn of course, it was just a sleepy little town in the middle of some woods in Oregon, and nothing really ever happened there. They'd heard of a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack, which they assumed they'd visit fairly often as Isis had immediately reacted to it once Veronica had pulled up its information on her laptop. They both knew that it meant the Shack was important in some way or another, so they'd decided to make it a regular stop once they settled in. They also found a bit of information on the local grub, Greasy's, and some other shops and places that they'd figure they would go every so often. 

William had suggested that they get to know the locals, as they were going to become them at some point. Veronica agreed, knowing that he was right and that it would be imperative to blend in as much as possible. 

**********

Once the quaint little couple reached the small town, they could feel the immediate spark of energy that only supernatural beings could produce. However, they did not yet sense the presence of the demon that Isis had mentioned. 

Veronica knew, almost at once, that this would be one adventure they would truly always remember. 

They reached their new house easily enough, and as they parked in their driveway, they noticed some of their new neighbors come out to see what was going on. William and Veronica smiled at each other as they both exited their car, and turned to greet a couple of the neighbors. 

Veronica greeted a young lady, and a young man about the same age. They seemed to be in their late teens, and the boy seemed thoroughly disinterested at the new couple who had just shown up.

"Hello! My name is Veronica and I just moved here with my husband," she greeted politely as she stuck her hand out for a handshake. The girl just chuckled and gave Veronica a fistbump. 

"Nice ta meetcha' Ronnie. Gotta say, never thought I'd see the day when this house was ever bought up. Been pretty abandoned for quite some time. I'm Wendy, and this here is Robbie. If ya ever wanna talk, you can find us at the diner or the Shack. If we ain't there, just ask around. See ya later!" She said as she walked off, waving, with Robbie in tow.

Veronica watched as the two walked off, turning and shrugging as she walked over to her husband who had been talking with an older man. This man looked like he could care less about how he looked. Large glasses, slightly unkempt appearance, white wife-beater and a beer gut. 

Once Veronica reached her husband, which only took a few seconds, the old man turned and observed her for a moment before going back to speaking with William. 

"As I was saying, you two should come visit the Mystery Shack. I own the place, and it's usually a place that some of the locals hang around most'a the time. It's got plenty'a spooky stuff for you to enjoy too. Lotsa ghost stories and such. Most true," he left off and smirked, trying, but failing, to be mysterious. "Well, see ya around newbies!" He grunted out as he walked off, moving down the same way as Wendy had just moment before. 

Veronica turned to look up at her husband, a question on the tip of her tongue. William looked down at her and chuckled, gently ruffling her hair. "His name is Stanford Pines, and I do believe that he's part of what's going on with this Mystery Shack that we've seen and heard about. I'd have to say that Isis is right on the nail about this place, other than the fact that I haven't been able to feel a demonic presence yet." He replied to the silent question. Veronica smiled and nodded. "I haven't sensed a demonic presence either, yet. I have no doubt that if Isis sent us here for a demon, there's bound to be one here at some point. It's good that we got here before it did."

**********

Once the couple had gotten all of their belongings unpacked, Veronica had decided to go out to the diner to get some food for dinner while William called the moving company that they'd hired to move all the furniture that they had ordered for their new home. 

Veronica kissed her husband goodbye, getting in the car and driving off to the diner they'd seen on the way in. She pulled into one of the parking spots and locked the car as she got out. She walked up to the diner, her kitten heels clacking on the pavement as she went, and was instantly greeted by the smell of greasy, delicious diner food.

The bell from the door chimed and some of the patrons looked up, then back down at their food. It seemed they weren't too interested in Veronica, which she was fine with. The more her and her husband blended in, the better it would be for everyone. She could see that some of the people eating here were definitely tourists. That didn't bother her too much, as she sidled up the counter and asked a woman with light purple-gray hair who had, what seemed to be, a permanently closed eye, about some of the dishes they served there, and whether she could get them to go.

The woman guffawed loudly as she nodded. "A 'course sweetie, we do do take out, haha doodoo. Anyways, I'll getcha a menu to look at and you can get whatever you'd like."

Veronica grinned and nodded in thanks. This seemed to be quite the little diner, and she couldn't help but think that the name "Greasy's" fit, in a weird sort of way. 

Once the woman came back with a menu, she grinned at Veronica. "The names Lazy Susan by the way. I s'pose you're part'a the new couple who's moved to town. I hope ya like it here, it's quiet but a little crazy at times."

Veronica chuckled and nodded. "We already adore it here. It's quite the little town, I've got to say. I hope we can get to know every one else who lives here as well," she told Lazy Susan, who was currently lifting up her eyelid and looking at her incredulously with both eyes.

"Well, that's nice of ya to say. Not many people think this town is good 'nuff to stay in. There are crazy things that happen here," Lazy Susan relayed while wiggling her fingers in the air dramatically. 

Veronica raised a brow, curious as to the actual goings-on of the place. Isis hadn't given her all that much information, so she'd figured that she'd need to find out information on her own. However, things seemed to be taking a more interesting turn, as she hadn't expected the locals would know a whole lot. Looking back, it seemed ridiculous to think the locals wouldn't notice strange happenings.

"Really? Like what?" She asked, curious as ever to hear of what was happening in the small town. Maybe it could help her and William in their demon hunt.

"Well, there was this one time that these strange little men came into my diner. They demanded to have some strange somethin or the other, can't really remember, but then they threw up rainbows and ran away. Strange little men indeed, looked like gnomes though, which was funny," Susan rambled on, laughing at parts that didn't seem to be normal stops to laugh, such as when she said "this one time," "can't really remember," and "threw up rainbows." 

Veronica's brows shot up nearly to her hairline when she heard that. Gnomes? Throwing up rainbows? It honestly sounded ridiculous, but she couldn't really discount it on the fact that she and her husband were hunters of supernatural beings. Apparently, gnomes were something supernatural that she hadn't heard about, which was strange considering how old she was.

"Gnomes? Wow, that's fascinating. Anything else?" Veronica asked incredulously, resting her chin on her left hand. 

Lazy Susan nodded and began rambling on about unicorns, something called a 'Manotaur', and a cacophony of other, seemingly crazy sounding creatures. Quite honestly, Veronica was concerned that she hadnt heard of many of the supernatural creatures that resided here. She had lived well over 200 years and she'd not heard of a single one of these creatures. Except for the vampires and werewolves of course, but these ones...seemed different somehow. This did explain, however, the indisputable supernatural presence that she and her husband had felt upon entering the town.

"But of course that's all phoo-ey anyways, silly made up stuff. Though if ya wanna really know this town, head to the Mystery Shack. They've got tons of crazy stuff to tell," Susan finished off, and after getting Veronica's order, waddled off to the back.

Veronica just stared at Lazy Susan as she walked off, thoroughly japed. This woman had clearly seen so much, and yet she just instantly wrote it off as "silly made up stuff"? Veronica couldn't help but be curious as to why no one seemed to think these things weren't normal. She'd definitely need to talk to William about this.

That's when she realized she'd been at the diner for over an hour, when she'd told Will she would only be gone a few minutes. Oh well, he'd understand when she explained what she'd talked about with the hostess of the diner. He knew how she got when she was curious.

**********

Veronica returned home only a few moments later, still about an hour later than she'd imagined. 

She walked through the front door, quickly plonked down the food onto the table, and then went and locked the front door. She noticed that the movers had come while she was at the diner and had gotten every piece of furniture set up and ready to go.

When she returned to the table, William was there, looking at her with an amused expression.

"So, did you get lost, or was it just that invigorating an experience?" He joked as he sat and began to get the food out of the bags. Veronica rolled her eyes and smiled, sitting down beside him. 

"Actually I learned quite a few things about this little town. Would you like to hear them?" She asked, helping to get the food and things out of the bags. When she saw Will nod, she continued. 

"Well, to begin with, there are apparently far more supernatural creatures here that we haven't ever come across, in our many years of life. Gnomes, Unicorns, Fairies, Manotaurs, and the likes. There are a few I know we've run across, but I somehow think they're slightly different than the ones we normally encounter. The woman at the diner, Lazy Susan she said her name was, told me all about them, and then wrote it all off as some silly nonesense. I found it all incredibly interesting, and it explains the intense supernatural presence we felt when we got here," she explained as they began to eat.

William raised a brow, curious at the names of things she was spilling out. Manotaur? What in the world was a Manotaur? He nodded among as she spoke, eating most of his food before he began to speak.

"Well, I don't know why she'd write it off so easily, but they sound real enough. I guess we can't just write them all off, especially with how many creatures we've come across. And yeah, I can still feel their presence. Do you think we should start investigating these things?" He inquired, his scientific side wanting to go and immediately study these things, while his practical side said they should wait it out a little. 

Veronica though about it while she ate and then shook her head. "No, not like we normally do. It's far too early into this to do anything like that. Though Susan was also someone who told me to check out the Mystery Shack. I think that might be a decent place to begin, considering how many people have told us about it," she suggested while munching on her food. Will seemed to think it over and then nodded in agreement.

"The Mystery Shack seems like the place to be then, doesn't it? We can go there tomorrow," he said, finishing up his food and then standing up to take their garbage to the trash can outside. Veronica stood after her trash had been taken, thanking her husband while she walked to their room to get changed into night clothes. 

She'd just finished undressing when he'd come back, and she rolled her eyes when she heard him whistling. She laughed and proceeded to get into her pajamas.

She climbed into their bed as she watched him do the same thing she'd previously done, and when he was back in the bed with her, she curled up with him. 

"You know, love, I never get tired of you. You're so incredibly inquisitive. It's infectious, honestly," Will told her as he held her close against himself. He kissed the top of her head, a smile on his face the entire time.

Veronica grinned and giggled, snuggling closer to him. No matter how many years passed, William never failed to give her an honest compliment every night, and it was always something to do with how intelligent she was and how proud he was to have such a smart and talented woman as his wife. It made her heart flutter every time she heard it.

"Thank you my dear. You are such a charmer, you know that? How did I end up with someone so wonderful?" She asked, grinning up at him. 

He chuckled and shrugged.

"You know, I've been asking myself that same question about you," he teased, lovingly. He did often wonder how he'd gotten so lucky with his wonderfully intelligent and beautiful wife, and thanked every god out there for letting him be with such a magnificent being.

They both giggled and laughed and bantered back and forth for a short time before they eventually fell asleep in each others arms, completely in love, as they had for over two centuries. 

They didnt know it yet, but the next day's escapades would start the ball rolling on one of the biggest adventures of their lives


End file.
